


The last one

by Teo_Doggo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being a Jerk, Everyone Is Gay, Ghost Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Prince Logic | Logan Sanders, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Shapeshifter Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Siren Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Werewolf Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teo_Doggo/pseuds/Teo_Doggo
Summary: Virgil is a regular teen in college, until he meets the man who looks like he was made for him. He discovers some secrets that make him question everything he knows about himself including what the world around him is actually like. Sometimes the simple answers aren't enough.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. A New School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the blood of a siren (title is a work in progress)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830964) by [SilverSoul713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSoul713/pseuds/SilverSoul713). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can have great luck but when Virgil shared a Dorm with Prince Roman he knew luck wasn't on his side. And When the Prince Almost Destroyed Virgil with his fangs Virgil knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bad but this is the first chapter and I'm pretty proud of it and I hope you like it.
> 
> Also if you don't like supernatural creatures or anything about dead parents and orphans this is not the book for you.

It was the first day of a new school for Virgil. He was finally old enough to get out of that hell hole, his orphanage wasn't the best. They got fed once every 3 days. At least they gave them water everyday. We were locked up into rooms that looked like jail cells. No one adopted him but he did work and they went to school(although he wasn't allowed to eat out). Virgil was a shy yet smart kid. Which was probably why his best friend was Logan a kid only reserved in his studies. They were smart enough and were able to get scholarships at some college. It was Everdale college, the school for everyone . It was the best for every department and only people with lots of money or with all 100% on their test were allowed in. Virgil got real lucky as on his last test at his high school because he guessed half the test and got it right. But, back to the story, Virgil had saved enough to get a bunch of new t-shirts, jeans, hoodies, shoes and on his way parts to make his computer. He got a new toothbrush, toothpaste and all of the essentials and then he got a bunch of food and drinks. And to be extra safe he got kitchen utensils, a plug in stove and a mini-fridge. Then he got a new job and got a motorcycle. Luckily he had got his motorcycle licence as soon as he could and the extra shifts barely got him. At the end he only had a dollar left. As Virgil hauled his stuff inside he saw no one but noticed the second door. 

"I hope I don't get a a**hole for a roommate." He muttered under his breath. The mini-fridge had the perfect place in between 2 shelves and Virgil stored it with everything He left things that didn't need to be refrigerated in the shelves along with his electric stove-top. Then he put away his clothes and toothpaste, along with his toothbrush soap and shampoo. He got started on his computer and once he put it together, the computer turned out flawless, he started to watch YouTube. In the middle of his video he heard a voice.

"The prince has entered." The voice said in a sing-song voice.

It was Prince Roman, the prince of the King family. Virgil locked his door. The King family were vampires. The supposed 'last' vampires but Virgil doesn't believe it one bit. Virgil couldn't wait till this week of meeting our roommates was over so once he was sure his roommate was gone he went out to his job. Virgil was working part-time at an office job and was getting his paycheck his week. He deposited it and went back to his dorm. As soon as he did he saw his dormmate on the couch. He just went to his room, he wanted to start a YouTube channel, it would be a gaming channel with animated stories sometimes. He luckily had some old mics from when he tried to before and they worked like a charm. Later that day Virgil uploaded his first video and started to make an script for his animated stories. That's when the prince entered breaking the door handle in the process. 

"Oh so your my dormmate, I just came to introduce myself i'm-" Roman started. "Prince Roman. I'm pretty sure everyone knows princey." Virgil finished. "Alright how about your name, what's yours?" Roman asked as politely as he could and go a "I'm not telling you" as the best answer. "Okay? How about we go to a cafe?" The prince asked. "Alright I think we both know my answer to your question and I won't go with you or talk to you anymore but, since I know you'll want a answer to why I'll tell you why. I don't want to be seen with a prince and be bullied for it so I would appreciate if you left." Virgil said.

Roman backed away and closed the door going to his room. 5 minutes later Virgil heard Disney music being blasted in the dorm. and request to be moved. When that was denied he requested a soundproof door with a better door handle that won't allow anyone in. That was allowed and when Virgil heard Disney being played he would close his door. It worked like a charm. Virgil also wrote don't come in on a sign. He told Roman if he was able to be a good roommate he would flip it but wouldn't give him details about his life. Roman seemed fine with it so Virgil was good. That was until the last day of getting to know your roommate.

Virgil decided to try and talk to him but, some not so good things happened.

"Heya princey, whatcha' doing?" Virgil asked. "Oh nothing much just making sure my parents covered the bills. Anyways how did you get in here? I mean the school." Roman asked. "Oh I just got a scholarship." Virgil said. "Stop lying, from what it looks like you have no brain cells, how much did your parents pay." Roman asked in a not so nice voice. "I don't have parents, I got a scholarship." Virgil said. "I say it one more time and don't lie. How. Much. Did. Your. Parents. Pay. They wouldn't allow some poor orphanage kid in here, and from your hoodie (Virgil was wearing a antique dark hoodie it was apparently from his parents who died, it was something he treasured) you have expensive things so you obviously paid." Roman said in a aggressive tone. Virgil getting scared said, "I'm not lying my parents died and left me this as the last thing I have. I have had 100's since I was born." "You are clearly lying and for lying to a prince you deserve a punishment." Roman said "I want 200 right now for compensation then I'll wreck your hoodie." Virgil ran to his room and locked the door then called Logan and explained everything. " _My roommate heard so he's coming too just wait in your room._ " Logan said. A few minutes later Logan ran into the room and turns out his roommate was the ghost prince, Patton. Patton immobilised him and Logan explained that everything was true. Logan had been abandoned by his parents and met Virgil before having to go back to his home and Virgil was an orphan for most of his life but, of course, left out all the important parts like his name and other things.

Virgil didn't trust Roman from then on and made sure to only go out of this room when absolutely necessarily. He got a projector and set it up to his computer and watched shows like it was on a T.V. Of course when school started he had to be in the same classes as him but, Virgil made sure he was far away from him. Unfortunately him being in the same class as Roman meant he knew his name and Virgil hated that but Virgil always had 100% or above on all his tests and always had the top score in his classes. That meant that Roman had some proof that didn't pay the teachers to attend school. After the first day Virgil knew exactly what to base his first video on because Virgil always had a camera on him he also had proof and some leverage against the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make Sure to Comment some improvement I can make on the book as this is technically my second book. I deleted my first one because i didn't like it.
> 
> Also I know I ended on a cliffhanger I did it on purpose.


	2. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you've just got to suck it up and go out. Virgil needed more proof to prove that he wasn't just editing things to make the prince look bad. And what better way than gaining his trust. Of course sometimes princes are buttholes but, Virgil just had to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might need some more inspiration so please send some suggestions for the next chapter.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Homophobic Slurs  
> Bullying  
> A Little Bit Of Violence  
> Cussing

The day Logan and his roommate Patton came over they went straight (or gay who cares) into Virgil's room. Virgil shut the door. Roman tried so hard to listen into the conversation but got nowhere. That stupid ass had asked for a soundproof door and he couldn't hear a thing. But, he assumed he was being a baby, what he didn't understand was how he knew the werewolf prince. Yes, the werewolf kings (they were gay) kept the prince secret but, him befriending a human? How stupid he was, once he learned he was the prince of werewolves he would be running away. So he decided to tell him about the werewolf. Then, he'll get scared and run away from him. The werewolf prince was a unforgiving boy and would kill him as soon as it happened. Unfortunately he failed to see the ghost prince.

Patton and Logan went in the room. "Hey, Virgil. You alright?" Logan asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I see you've brought your ghost friend Logan?" Virgil smirked. "Huh, I-i'm not a ghost I d-don't know what your talking about. There's only the ghost k-king and q-queen." Patton said obviously nervous. "Patton no need to hide it I've went over to a werewolf's house all these years you really don't spook me. Heck, if you still did I don't know why. Whenever you came over to the castle we always played with you. You would fly around, Logan would chase you in his form and I would try to stop Logan since he couldn't even touch you in form." Virgil said smiling when Patton all of a sudden remembered all of those memories. "Wait wasn't that vampire guy with us too? Roman was his name?" Patton recalled. "Yes, indeed in fact he's listening to our conversation right now, luckily Virgil had a soundproof door installed so he can't hear us." Logan responded. "Oh yeah, him." Virgil said in a salty tone. "He almost bit me but, I was able to get away so all of you got you're memories wiped of me. Everyone except Logan as I lived with them. They did decide did let me stay at their house a few times. I wasn't allowed at the royal dinners as Logan's friend after that. No one except the werewolf family and the kings and queens knew I was from the orphanage. I was surprised when I was allowed to go to his house. Apparently I'm super duper important and I can't die. I honestly don't know why but, I trust them. Logan's dad was my dad's friend. Our moms were cousins. That's why I know them. Logan's like my brother now and I know they should have adopted me but, I wanted to stay at the orphanage. I felt Like I would be a better person suffering pain instead of being spoiled. It was a gut feeling." Virgil finished. "Wait, did he know you were from the orphanage? Did he just want you dead? Why did he do it?" Patton asked. "Well to answer your first question yes he did know I was from the orphanage. He did in fact want me dead. But, from the looks of it you shouldn't be surprised to hear why." Virgil said. "Why?" Logan asked being intrigued by this. "Well, It's simple. he wanted me dead because, he wanted the spotlight. I tried multiple to shift it towards him by making him lead character in the plays we made for your parents. Made him make his own outfits on our makeshift beauty pageants and helped backstage with his songs and tried diverting the attention to him. But, nothing worked it was all for nothing. The spotlight was still on me and he was jealous and his tiny kid brain thought that I wanted it so the only thing his brain could come up with was ... to kill me. He first threw me against the wall and then almost bit me to try to take away all the blood from me. Luckily you guys were around to stop him." Virgil said. "But, why did you do that for him? Any kid would've not done anything." Logan asked. "Well that was simply because I liked him. I loved his wonderful eyes and the tint of red in his hair. I loved every part of him but, He didn't love me back. He was a self-absorbed asshole." Virgil finished. "Oh, boo-hoo the gay fag got turned down by his love interest, what a loser. Being gay is a sin and you should die for being gay."

Roman was fiddling with the lock When he finally got in heard Logan speaking "-not done anything." "Well that was simply because I liked him. I loved his wonderful eyes and the tint of red in his hair. I loved every part of him but, He didn't love me back. He was a self-absorbed asshole." Virgil finished. "Oh, boo-hoo the gay fag got turned down by his love interest, what a loser. Being gay is a sin and you should die for being gay." Roman said. "Who do you even like? A portrait or poor traitor?" Roman asked. "I mean why would I even tell you?" Virgil said in a tone mocking Roman. "Eh who cares, anyways your with the werewolf and the ghost prince. Wait the ghost prince? Why are you here?" Roman wondered. "He's here because he, is now I don't care about who they are or what they are go." Virgil said Pretty rudely before pushing him out and calling the front desk for an even better door with better locks. After getting a door with about 6 locks and finishing talking with them he decides to do his homework before sleeping for around half an hour. Luckily he caught that on camera.

After getting ready Virgil was putting on eyeshadow as a finishing touch. He absolutely loved purple and had a purple tint in his hair. He also had his one of a kind stormcloud hoodie. Apparently his parents owned the brand but, no one bought it but Virgil liked it. So they made Virgil one and then didn't go on with their idea. But, Virgil wanted to make designs for it. And if the time comes, he might make his parents dreams a reality. At that moment it clicked, instead of calling his YouTube channel Virgil_plays, Virgil changed it to StormCloud. A simple name and if he got bigger and made merch it would be perfect. There was around an hour before school when virgil finished with his designs when he saw a glint in his eye. Now Virgil suspected something like a camera being put up. He had an app that allowed him to find those cameras. When he was done he checked the living room. More Cameras. Now this was starting to become suspicious so he sucked it up and went to Roman's room door. 

Roman heard knocking which meant one thing the stupid gay. "Go away, 'VIRGIL'" Roman said exaggerated. "Wait I suspect someone put cameras all over our rooms while we were asleep as I checked for them yesterday but today there were around 10 in each room." Virgil said. "Whatever you say hot topic." Roman said while opening the door. "Aw you think I'm hot." Virgil was scanning something on his phone before noticing him being worried. "Don't worry it's scanning for cameras. Seems like there's around 15 camera's in your room, 20 in your bathroom and 15 in your gigantic closet. I wonder why you have more than other rooms. Wait that was stupid, your a prince." Virgil slapped his head. "How does that work? Is it like, something that just scans the whole room and how does it know the whole room?" Roman asked. "Glad you asked, it scans the whole room by using the camera's and if possible the satellites up in the air." Virgil answered "Also what's up you still haven't denied calling me hot, do you actually think that? *GASP* Are you gay?" Virgil said as sly as possible." "What no never," Roman sputtered "also how did you get access to satellites? Their impossible to hack into."

Virgil was ecstatic that he might have a chance with the prince. After all these years he still liked him and wanted to be with him but, he knew he was never going to be with him. "also how did you get access to satellites? Their impossible to hack into." Roman asked. "I simply ask to use it for a app, I proposed the idea said that it would be useful for them too and then I made it. Of course I had some connections but, other than that it was pretty simple." After grabbing the last camera Virgil asked Roman. "Alright I've got all of them want to come to my room to see who it was?" "Sure. it's probably my brother though he likes playing tricks." "Nope Logan said he found one in his too. I'm contacting the principle and then telling all of the students to download the app and find it." After getting the clear from the principle Virgil spoke on the announcements "Attention all students, please use your phone to download the app Camera Finder by Storm Development for free on the store. It will scan for cameras. Someone has hidden Cameras around the school so I will be deleting any information taken soon." Virgil announced. They walked in Virgil's room and started hacking into the persons computer from the cameras after. He Deleted all the photos and then waited for the person to get near the computer to hear what their saying and see who they are. "Alright I should be getting the pictures of some students getting naked soon." It was a females voice. "How much do you want it for?" The lady was getting into view.

Patton was really excited Virgil was his childhood friend. This meant Virgil was going to be his brother-in-law if his life went the way he wanted. He had liked Logan for around 6 years. Then Logan burst into his room and surried around the room picking up little discs. "What are those?" Patton asked. "Virgil texted me saying someone hid a few cameras around Virgil's dorm and to check ours." Logan Responded. Virgil's Voice was on the announcements "Attention all students, please use your phone to download the app Camera Finder by Storm Development for free on the store. It will scan for cameras. Someone has hidden Cameras around the school so I will be deleting any information taken soon." After that they went to Virgil's dorm to see Virgil and heard this. "Alright I should be getting the pictures of some students getting naked soon." It was a females voice. "How much do you want it for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a cliffhanger but I have a perfect idea for the next chapter It might be out in the next few days as I'm writing these chapters in about 5-10 hours. Best I can do is in 2 days.


End file.
